The invention relates to novel substituted benzoylcyclohexanediones, to processes for their preparation and to their use as herbicides.
It is already known that certain substituted benzoylcyclohexanediones have herbicidal properties (cf. EP-A-090262, EP-A-135191, EP-A-186118, EP-A-186119, EP-A-186120, EP-A-319075, DE-A-199 21 732, WO-A-96/26200, WO-A-97/46530, WO-A-99/07688). However, the activity of these compounds is not in all respects satisfactory.
Further substituted benzoylcyclohexanediones are part of the subject-matter of an earlier, but not prior-published, patent application (cf. DE-A 19 921 732).